The present invention relates to a method for operating an internal combustion engine in which fuel is injected into a combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine in at least two partial injections, and in which an actual torque supplied by the internal combustion engine is ascertained from operating variables of the internal combustion engine, this actual torque being compared to an admissible torque, and an error response being initiated if the actual torque is at a prespecified ratio to the admissible torque.
The present invention also relates to an internal combustion engine as well as a control unit for an internal combustion engine. In addition, the present invention also relates to a computer program for a control unit of an internal combustion engine.
Usual operating methods of the type mentioned above may have the disadvantage that the ascertainment of the actual torque of the internal combustion engine may be possible only at low accuracy, especially for operating types of the internal combustion engine in which partial injections are made.